


Stumble

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [4]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime





	Stumble

Jack wasn't really paying much attention to his surroundings, but as he's strolling along, he happened to look up in time to see the guy in front of him lose all semblance of decency.

Jack dodged flying limbs while the guy seemingly tripped over his own feet, knocked over the inflatable cat, kicked over three pumpkins, tackled a full-fledged grim reaper, and rolled over a couple of plastic ghosts.

As the chaos came to a stop, Jack carefully stepped over to the guy and looked down at the sprawled out limp figure.

"Um, that was quite the show.  You alright?"

The stranger looked up at Jack in a bit of a daze and Jack didn't know if he should laugh or keel over.  Of course the klutz was hot, fate would have it no other way.

His cheeks were the color of tomatoes, his clothes were rumpled, and his glasses were askew.

"I don't know what happened." The guy had a deep, smooth voice and it shook Jack to his very core.  

What a hot hot tater tot

"Here." Jack said, holding out both hands for the stranger to take, "Let me help you.  My name's Jack, by the way."

"Hi, Jack" the guy was way heavier than he looked, "I'm Mark.  It's great to meet you."

"Yeah, let me help you set all of this back up."

"You don't have to-"

"Oh, I'm not doing this for free."

Mark turned to look at Jack with his brows furrowed. "Then what do you want?  I don't really have any money on me-"

"Relax dude.  I'm hungry and I was about to head over to find something to eat.  Join me.  Let me take you on a date."

Mark froze in hauling the reaper back up, hugging it and staring at Jack.  Jack had the pleasure of watching realization dawn on his face and witnessing his cheeks turn very interesting shades of maroon.

"Y-yeah.  Yeah." Mark smiled, "I'll go on a date with you."

"Well, fuck these pumpkins then." Jack dropped the pumpkin he was holding, "I've got a fucking date to go on."

Jack reached out and unwrapped Mark from the reaper, pulling him away from the destruction he caused."Just don't trip and eliminate half the restaurant okay."

Mark laughed and it made a grin stretch across Jack's face.

"Yeah, yeah.  I'll try."


End file.
